Falling Through
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: I alert you now, this is a KuramKuwabara fic, its a request fic, so if You don't want to read it You don't have to. Venturing across the ice, Kuwabara falls through, and now it becomes a race against time to keep Kuwabara warm.


request fic don't kill me-but don't kill her wither-so don't read if you do not like what this is gonna be-THIS IS A KURAMA X KUWABARA :LOVE: FIC! So now wiggin' out on me cuz you accidently didn't read above, if you did read the thing and just decided to flame me for something other than my poor writing skills then....gah your dumb.  
Yusuke: She doesn't own a thing...You still prefer me and Kuwabara as lovers don't you.  
O' course.  
Yusuke: oh good! :Sigh of relief:  
BUT I like doing requests and trying out different couples.

1234

Yusuke sneezed for the hundredth time, swearing under his breath, while his friends muttered angrily behind him. In a very cold, and icy part of the demon world the four were trudging their way home, or at least to Koenma's. "I can't feel my hands..." Kuwabara whined, Hiei muttering, "Wish it was your mouth you couldn't feel..." Yusuke sent them a glare warning them not to say another word.

"It looks like this snow will turn into a blizzard." Youko Kurama said pointing out the quickly falling snow. Yusuke paused to look up and around, smiling as he spotted something he said, "Yeah it does, but we're almost home free, there's a cave up ahead where we can rest at, just have to cross this iced over lake." While Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama seemed okay with this idea, Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait."

The three looked at him, half annoyed he stopped, "I'm getting a bad feeling...something is telling me we shouldn't go across there, lets go around it instead."

"Ah Kuwabara, no way! It's cold and this will save us a lot of trouble, it's a ten feet trek across, besides, you of all of us, needs to get warmed up, All you have is that long sleeved shirt, being as the demon ate your jacket."

"I can live without it..."

Yusuke smiled, "Better that than your head right?" The two smiled remembering how Kuwabara had almost lost his head and not the jacket. Yusuke was just glad they could look back on it now and smile...Yusuke shuddered at the thought of what could have happened.

Looking at his cold friends, Kuwabara gave in and followed them to the ice. Youko Kurama hung back, waiting for the human to catch up, and once he did his arm was placed around him. "It's okay Kuwabara," He told him smiling, sharp teeth showing, "I'll help you across, you don't have to be scared." Kuwabara looked at him. When Kurama was in this form he was just the slightest bit taller than him, but he could still look him in the eye, but for what he said next, he didn't look his friend in the eyes, "I'm not scared...I just have this unsettling feeling..."

Kurama pursed his lips, and when he stepped on the ice proceeded cautiously, knowing in the back of his head, Kuwabara was very skilled when it came to feeling things out. Kuwabara took one step on the ice, and went flying. At the sound of Kuwabara crashing onto the ice, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama turned to look at him. "Well the aXs has fallen on his aXs!" Yusuke laughed, "Geez Kuwabara, can't you get up." Embarrassed and red in the face, Kuwabara tried to get up to his feet.

CRASH!

When he fell onto the ice for the 6th time, Kuwabara lay there in what seemed like defeat. Body colder, he began to shiver, his violent tremors catching Kurama's sharp eyes. The fox grabbed his wrist, and literally lifted Kuwabara up off the ice, set him back down gently and wrapped his arm around the human's shoulders, then instructed Kuwabara to wrap his arm around his waist.

Holding onto Kurama like that, got a bit more teasing from Yusuke, and Hiei, but Kurama seeing Kuwabara was truly ashamed that he couldn't stand on the ice, he growled, "Can we proceed, his body temperature is too low for comfort, and I am feeling the cold's bitter sting as well." Yusuke now concerned about his friend, nodded and led them on.

"Is my body temperture really-"

"No, your not in danger, but you are cold." Kurama smiled at him, "Lets just get out of here." Kuwabara nodded, and took careful steps with Kurama guiding him. Kurama had to admit, with Kuwabara pressed so tightly to him his body warmed up. Half way across, Kuwabara fell this time bringing Kurama with him, the silver haired beauty falling on top of him. Yusuke and Hiei both laughed at the sight, Kuwabara laughing too.

Kurama felt frozen as he lay on Kuwabara, his head lifted so he could see his face. Kuwabara's cheeks were flushed red from the cold and laughter, and Kurama joined the laughter, admitting that this even had been funny. Rising, Kurama helped Kuwabara again, and Kuwabara almost fell once more.

The prepared fox wrapped his arms around Kuwabara's waist, holding him to him, until Kuwabara became more balanced. Kurama felt the warmth come back, and stood still, feeling the human's heart race beneath his strong chest. "Okay I got it now." Kuwabara finally said, and with a nod, Kurama began guiding his friend across the ice once more. Yusuke and Hiei reached land, and Yusuke called mockingly to the two who were still a good ways away.

"Sorry for slowing you down...I just...this feeling." Kuwabara frowned, but Kurama squeezed his shoulders, "It's fine, you actually help me keep warm, we should do this more often."

Realizing how his words sounded as soon as they came out of his mouth, He glanced at Kuwabara who seemed slightly redder, "Sorry-that came out wrong." Kurama muttered, his tail wagging slightly, "It's okay."

CRK...

Kuwabara and Kurama froze, Yusuke and Hiei also went still they heard it too.

CRKKKKK...

The two left on the ice looked down, and Kuwabara whispered, "The bad feeling."

CURKKKK...

Yusuke was calling frantically to his friends, and Kurama was looking at the white faced Kuwabara. Kuwabara's face was set, and with a strong and forceful shove, Kurama was sent flying off him, and the fox slid across the ice, starring as Kuwabara fell, ungracefully, to the ground, and the ice gave way.

SPLOOSH!

Kurama's, Yusuke's, and Hiei's voices became one as they gave one desperate cry to Kuwabara. The teen was clinging to the ice, but it too breaking up, his eyes were wide, and his hands seemed too stiff, not closing just right. Kurama scurried across the ice reaching for him, but Kuwabara didn't seem to want to take his hand.

"DAXM YOU KAZUMA! TAKE MY HAND, I WON'T LET YOU PULL ME IN!" Kurama barked, Hiei and Yusuke now falling on the ice their selves as they tried to reach the two. Kurama reached for his friend, "HURRY!! KUWABARA GRAB MY HAND, DON'T WORRY FOR MY LIFE WORRY FOR YOUR OWN!!" Kuwabara now clung to a large piece of ice, that was rapidly cracking, and shivered terribly lips blue, he starred at Kurama with the saddest face the fox had ever seen. His eyes told Kurama, that Kuwabara would not risk Kurama's safety.

Yusuke and Hiei Now holding on to Kurama, and shouting at Kuwabara to grab him, taking his selfless act for fear. "Please Kazuma...please..." Kuwabara squeezed his eyes shut, and grabbed Kurama, the ice giving way around Kurama's arms from their combined weight. Kurama panicked to pull him up as Kuwabara grew heavier and he seemed to be rapidly blinking to stay awake. His hand could no longer fold to hold onto Kurama, but that was okay, for Kurama would not let go.

Kuwabara's head now completely submerged, Kurama howled loudly, and ripped his stiff and cold friend out of the water, and then wasting no time, scooped him up, and made it to dryland. "He had a bad feeling, stupid, stupid!" Yusuke whispered voice strained. "No time for blame! The cave now!" Kurama growled dashing off for the black opening that stood out on a white cliff.

Once inside, Kurama began stripping Kuwabara of his wet clothes, Yusuke's whole face going red. "What are you-"

"He's going to share body heat." Hiei said quickly, bending down to help Kurama strip Kuwabara. "We have to warm his body up or he will die. Skin on skin is the best way." Yusuke swallowed and nodded, and ripped off Kuwabara's shoes water gushing out of them. Kurama and Hiei had problems stripping the now trembling teen of his pants, but eventually those came off, as did his boxers. Naked as the day he was born, Kurama took off his shirt, and began drying his body best he could, scrubbing at his wet hair the longest. He stilled, and Yusuke sighed relieved, "He's warm now right?" Kurama starred at him, heart racing pressing his white ear to his friend's chest. Sitting up sharply he began compressing Kuwabara's chest. Yusuke collapsed to his knees as he watched Kurama give Kuwabara mouth to mouth, his whole body now turning from white to ashy gray. Hiei stood next to Yusuke, gripping his shoulder, eyes fixed on Kuwabara's chest, waiting for it to move by himself.

There were loud sighs of relief, when the shivering started back up again, and Kuwabara gave a weak cough.

Kurama nodded satisfied that Kuwabara was mostly dry, stripped himself down and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara, shivering against the cold form. Hiei and Yusuke took off their jackets to give the two a little modesty, and Stood over Kurama, unsure of what to do.

"We need Koenma...he's Kuwabara's only chance."

"We can make it there if we hurry, but...what about-"

"No time Yusuke, Kuwabara's life hangs in the balance right now! Goto Koenma, and with his help you'll be here faster, and with help. Kuwabara's time is limited, you must go."

Hiei nodded, taking a last look at his two friends, and left the cave, turning away sharply. Yusuke however stopped down and picked up Kuwabara's hand and held it to him, "Hang on buddy..." Then he to was gone.

Kurama held the teen close, moving his hands up and down his body trying to warm him. Kurama sighed, knowing the teen would wake up humiliated and upset. "It's okay Kuwabara...you did nothing wrong...it's all ok." He told him ahead of time, "Hang on."

/LATER/

"Kurama?" A weak croak caused the fox's ears to twitch. He sat up sharply, and starred down at Kuwabara who was looking up at him weakly. He was scared, confused, and blushing red. Shyly moving away he whispered, "What happened?"

"You feel through the ice, and then wouldn't take my hand to save yourself." Kurama glared at him, baring his teeth. "We almost lost you." Kuwabara's face went redder, "But...I didn't want you guys-" Kurama growled, "DAXM US! DAXM US TO HELL! YOUR JUST AS IMPORTANT AS US AND I SWEAR I'LL-" Youko Kurama's tail flicked upwards, when he saw a tear snake down Kuwabara's cheek."

"I'm sorry...I was dumb..."

Kurama pulled Kuwabara to him, pressing his nose into Kuwabara's drying hair, and with a sigh whispered, "No...it was brave...but don't ever, ever try to put out lives above yours again." Kuwabara nodded against his chest, hot tears smearing on his chest. Kurama held the sobbing human, who barely made a sound.  
Finally Kuwabara laid back down, his small movement, and the tears had exhausted him. Looking at Kurama with his blue eyes he whispered, "I was scared."

Kurama gazed at him, throat closed. "I was so scared." To hear his friend, a tall buff looking guy like him, say this was heart breaking, and Kurama finally noticed how young he was. A mere child compared to a demon, and still considered one to some to his own race. Kurama brushed away some of Kuwabara's wet tears, and rubbed away the wet under his eyes.

"Your beautiful do you know that?"

Kuwabara looked like a tomato, and his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Feeling bold Kurama placed a chaste kiss against his lips, pulled back and then waited for Kuwabara to say something. Finally, "What was...was that?" Kurama chuckled, his silver hair tickling Kuwabara's naked chest, "I kissed you."

"Why?"

His warm hand came to Kuwabara's cheek, and Kurama's hand rubbed it gently. "I wanted to...and I want to forever...as long as you'll let me...I've become quite fond of you..." Kuwabara swallowed now several shades redder, if that was possible, "But...I'm so...and your so...I'm not-" Kurama's lips found Kuwabara's again, and he did not pull away until Kuwabara relaxed and kissed him back. "Don't doubt yourself...do you think love is only on the surface?" Kuwabara swallowed, "Love?" Kurama nodded chuckling, letting his sharp nails drag slowly across Kuwabara's chest, not cutting him but tickling the skin. "Love is about who you are...and I know who you are...kind, sweet, naive at times, sometimes rash, and yes ignorant..." He pulled Kuwabara's hand to his mouth, and kissed his palm, "But your brave, and your heart rivals the sun..."

"I...I don't know what..." He stayed quite then smiled, "I think I love you...If...if you'll be patient with me, I don't want to rush into this and have any doubts, and I don't want you to have any later..." Kurama smiled, and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara whispering, "Of course." As Kuwabara's lids finally began to close, the two began drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Wait!"

"Mmm?"

"Am I...AM I NAKED?!"

Kurama's laughter filled high into the air.

/LATER...AGAIN/

"...am..."

"enn..."

"Kur..."

"G' 'way"

"KURAMA"

The fox opened his eyes, sitting up to find himself in a warm bed, Hiei, and Yusuke standing over him. "Morning sunshine." Yusuke said with a smile, but Kurama did not smile back. He turned this way and that, searching for Kuwabara, but only saw that he was alone in this room.

"Where is he?"

"Huh?"

"KUWABARA! Kuwabara, where is he!?"

Yusuke pointed at a door across the hall, and before the others could react he'd sprung up and rushed to the door entering a room similar to his own. Kuwabara lay in the sheets, looking weaker than he'd last seen him. He took Kuwabara's hand, and jumped when He felt Kuwabara's hand squeeze gently at his own.

Blue eyes met green, and Kuwabara gave the weakest smile Kurama had ever seen. Then Kuwabara dragged Kurama's hand to his pale lips, and kissed his knuckles gently. Kurama smiled, placing his head on Kuwabara's chest so he could hear his heart beat, "I love you too."

end.

oh the ending was baddddddd!! :groans: 


End file.
